What On Earth?
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: summary in side. Plot twister later on in chapters! -dis-continued-
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone! This is going to be funny! It's Dally has a girl!lol(ducks from angry people and homeroom teacher.) Something like 'Crazy Time' but it's Dally this time! I would like to send a special thanks out to ForgottenSoul77! Thanks to her this would not be possible and to let you all know the letters that are **bold** are her parts. Mine are manly Tim and Dally she did the others. We are partners in this here story just like in **her** story **Outsiders meet the world of Fanfiction**.

Pairings are Tim and Dally

I was thinking that Tim could just forget about her and Johnny and her get together but I changed my mind on that.

I don't own The Outsiders! S.E. Hinton does!

* * *

Dally woke up one moring to find a _huge_ surprise. Lying next to 'him' was Tim Shepard. 'His' eyes where wide.(Dally. Tim is still sleeping) 

'_Oh fucking god NO!'_ Dally thought to 'him' self.'_I must be still drunk from last night...Now Tim knows my secret!'_

-Six Mouths After+

Dally was sitting in the vacant lot doing nothing. 'He' had 'his' eyes shut.

'_Damn it how am I going to tell the gang that I'm really a girl! Just thinking about it...going through that pain...Agg I'm going to make Tim pay for this.'_ Dally thought to 'him' self, and at the thought gusse who showed up?

Yup! Tim Shepard.

"Dallas...We have to talk..."Tim said in a sturdy tone.

"About...?" Dally asked opening 'his' eyes to look at Tim.

"About the faked that you have been ignoring me for the last six mouths. Something up now what is it? Or do I have to 'sex' you up?" Tim said in a whisper in Dally's ear.

Dally let a low growl out."Are you happy what you did to me?"

"What did I do? You've been avoiding me for the past six mouths!" Tim said with anger in his voice.

"I'm hold your child! And I swear if you don't come thew benning there are friendship is over." Dally said in a dangeries voice.

Tim's eye's where wide. Not by the fact that Dally would end their friend ship. But that 'he' is holding his kid!(oh for the love of god! I don't care I'm now putting she for 'he' and her for 'him'!)

Dally waved her hand in front of his face."Tim."

Tim snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry..."Tim said looking at her.

"You should be." Dally said glaring at him

"Look, Dallas I'm sorry for all this, we can just get ride of-" Tim could not finish because he got punch in the face.

"Give the baby up!I think not Tim! You helped cause this mess and you are going to help raise the child whit me! And you are going to come with me to tell the others! They are going to think I'm a fucking lesbian!"Dally said then turning her gaze to the ground.

Tim put his hands on her shoulders. Dally slowy broth her head up with fire in them. Tim swallowed hard.

"Lets go."

**Johnny saw a distressed looking Dally running toward him with Tim Shepard. "What the- I wonder what the deal is." Just as he said this Dally went up to him.**

"Johnny I have to tell you something. Promise you wont freak out?" Dally asked Johnny while looking at him.

**"Sure Dal." said Johnny smiling softly. "Why would I flip on ya?"**

Dally smiled and thought 'He's right about that.' Dally took a deep breath."Johnny I'm really a girl and well...er...I'm pergant for Tim's kid..."Dally said has she gripped on to Tim's arm.

**Johnny's eyes widened. "R-really?" he asked. "Wow." he slumped against the brick wall. "Tim's the father huh?" Then he shook his head. "And your a girl!" his breathing quickened. "But- but Dally er- girl?" His shook his head again. "Ok." he said finally calming down. Then he smiled softly, but it quickly turned to a frown. "Why'd ya tell me first and not the guys?" he asked.**

Dally smiled at him."One you are a good friend two you where already here, and three I thought of how you where going to recite when you found out."

**Johnny smiled. "Thanks Dal." he said. He hitched his thumbs in his pockets and put the collar on his jean jacket up. "Well," he said. "We better get a move on and tell the guys."**

Dally nodded slowy and took a breath."Yeah." She griped on to Tim's hand tight. They starter out of the lot and to the Curtis'

**Johnny walked the empty street with Dally and Tim. They saw a house that had an iron gate in front. The front door was always unlocked so they stepped in. They were greeted by one of Johnny's best friends. Ponyboy Curtis.**

**"Hey guys." he said putting down the book he was reading.**

**"Hey." said Johnny.**

**"Listen Pony, get your brothers ok/" he said to the 14 year old. Ponyboy nodded fetching his brothers.**

**"You ready?" asked Johnny turning to Dally and Tim.**

"As ready as I will ever be." Dally said shaking some witch was not normal. She felt a hand grip and her. She looked down to see it was Tim's. She smiled.

**Johnny nodded just as Ponyboy and his brothers came back. "Here they are Johnny." said Ponyboy. "What's goin on?" asked Darry pulling on a black shirt. Soda nodded with a puzzled expression.**

"Well guys I'm well...really a girl and umm..." Dally started to sutured.  
"And she's pergant for my kid." Tim said knowing she was scared to say it.

**Darry looked wide eyed. Never in all his years of having Dallas Winston around did he think he would be a girl! Or pregnant!**

**Soda was biting his lip and wide eyed. "Ok..." was all he said.**

**Johnny couldn't stand it any longer. "Ok!" he exploded. Everyone turned to stare at him. He never did this. "Ok!" he said. "She tells you she's a girl and you say ok and not to mention the fact that she's pregnant at what? 16!"**(for now that is!)

**Ponyboy went over to Johnny throwing an arm over his shoulder. He led him to a couch whispering comforting words in his ear. "It's ok. We understand."**

**Soda stepped forward. "We're sorry it's just kinda a shock for us. We'll help ya guys any way we can."**

**Darry nodded in agreement.**

"Thanks guys..."Dally said still alittle shooken up, about telling the guys and alittle surprised by Johnny's out burst."Now all I have to do is tell Two-Bit and Steve." Dally sighed and leaned back on Tim who puts his arms around her.

**Johnny got off the couch and went out the door. He put his hands in his pockets, his black hair swaying in his black eyes. They were filled with hurt and determination. He looked at the ground as he passed Steve's house. "Here we go." he said.**

Dally walked next to Tim who was deep in thought."We have to tell Curly he will be an uncle..." Tim said suddenly looking down at Dally who nodded her head slow.

"Yeah, Steve will probably think I'm drunk or something along the lines." Dally said sighing.

"He hurts you in anyway I will give him a piece of my mind. No hurts my girl." Tim grinned down at her.

"Where at Steve's now."Dally said to him as she notice Johnny standing there.

**Johnny looked at Tim and Dally. "C'mon." he said stepping in Steve's house. It was little and cluttered with bottles empty or half empty. Johnny carefully stepped over them making sure not to make a sound. He went to Steve's room and slowly opened the door. Steve was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling. Johnny went over. "Hey Steve." he said. Steve nodded. "Hey Johnny." he said looking at him. Then he looked at the door. "Hey Dally, Tim."**

"Hey Steve." Dally said nodding to him. Tim just nodded."I have to tell you something but I think it's best if we go out side, and maybe find Two-Bit and tell you both at the same time." Dally said getting tired of waking around but does not show it nore no one can tell.

**"Sure." said Steve shrugging. He got off the bed pulling on his sneakers. "Let's go." he walked through the living room stepping on a bottle. Johnny flinched when Steve's old man went out. "I thought I told you to be quiet!" he slurred. Steve shrugged. "Go back to sleep." he muttered. "What'd you say to me you little shit?" said his dad getting dangerously close. "I told you to go back to sleep and leave me alone." said Steve heading for the door becoming the others to follow. They did without a word filing out the door. "Don't give me lip boy, or I will not you out so fast." "Whatever." said Steve heading out the door. His old man wobbled after him hitting his head hard, "That's for the lip." he said and went back into the house slamming the door.**

"I think he's the one that needs a hit on the head." Muttered Tim under his breath, while Dally just grinned.

"Steve you know where Two-Bit's at?" Dally asked looking at the younger boy by a few mouths.

**"Yeah." Steve nodded. His eyes hard and tough like they always were. Steve would never give in to pain. If you give in to pain you think about it and how much it hurts. If you block the pain out nothing hurts you. "Let's go to the Dingo." said Steve, "He's probably tryin to pick up another slutty blond."**

Dally just nodded and looked over at Johnny then she turned her gaze to the ground and went back to thinking how they where going to take it.

**Steve had a hunch something was wrong. People thought he was dumb and he wasn't. He just didn't like to show it. Then when people asked him questions he could amaze them by knowing the answer. This time though he had no idea... They got to the Dingo and opened the door. The lights were dim and there were a bunch of people there. Dancing, drinking, and (cough) making out. Steve noticed Two-bit sweet talking a blond and sighed. He rolled his eyes pulling the Mickey Mouse lover out of the Dingo and into the cool night. "What!" cried Two-bit. "I was workin' Steve." he said glaring at the mechanic. "Tim and Dally got somethin' to say." he said. Two-bit shrugged and turned to them. "What's up?" he asked.**

Dally sighed,"I'm really a girl, and I'm peragent." Dally said thinking that they where going to freak out on her.

"For my kid." Tim told them while standing be hind her.

**Two-bit stared wide eyed. "What the hell?" he asked. "Your kidding right?" Steve narowed his eyes throwing his hands in the air. "What the fuck Dally!" He ran. "I trusted you!" he yelled back. "I fuckin' trusted you!" his voice faded away as he ran. Two-bit closed his eyes. "You ain't kiddin' out are you?" He shook his head. "Didn't think so."**

Dally had her eyes set on the ground.'He dose not even know how long it took me to bring up the courage to tell him!' Dally thought to her self."Thanks for understanding Two-Bit..."

**Two-bit nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Dally noticing her look. "Look Dally don worry bout him." he said comfortingly. "He'll come around eventually."**

Dally nodded her head slow."If he doesn't then I will give him a pieces of my mind." Tim said looking down at her, and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't hurt him Tim." Dally said in a low whisper that Tim barley even heard.

"Fine. If you don't want me to I won't." Tim sighed then he looked at Two-Bit."Try not to tell no one about this."

Dally looked at Johnny,"Johnny need to talk to you for a second. Tim I will see you around, and Two-Bit you can go back to 'work'." Dally looked at the two older boys. They nodded.

"I will be either at my place or at the lot. Just be careful Dal." Tim said looking at her.

"I know Tim." Dally said rolling her eyes.

Tim grinned and walked away.

**Steve ran without looking back. How the hell could Dally do this to him. He slowed down leaning on a brick wall. He slid down it coughing uncontrollably. Steve hugged his knees to his chest. "What the fuck?" he muttered. "I trusted her." He laid his head on his knees. "I fuckin' trusted her..."**

* * *

There it is! The first chapter! Thank ForgottenSoul77 for her help on this! R&R Please! I know about the grammar! I'm horrible at it - -! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me and **FS77** don't own 'The Outsiders' but we wish we did:P

Dally nodded her head slow."If he doesn't then I will give him a piece of my mind." Tim said looking down at her, and kissing the top of her head.

"Don't hurt him Tim." Dally said in a low whisper that Tim barley even heard.

"Fine. If you don't want me to I won't." Tim sighed then he looked at Two-Bit."Try not to tell no one about this."

Dally looked at Johnny,"Johnny need to talk to you for a second. Tim I will see you around, and Two-Bit you can go back to 'work'." Dally looked at the two older boys. They nodded.

"I will be either at my place or at the lot. Just be careful Dal." Tim said looking at her.

"I know Tim." Dally said rolling her eyes.

Tim grined and walked away.(that was my last part said in the last chapter!)

**"What ya need Dally?" asked Johnny going over to her.**

"Johnny I just wanted to know if you were ok. Your outburst at the Curits' was well... Not you... And by the look in your eyes they where hurt and determination... Why?" Dally asked looking at the younger boy hopping he would answer her easy.

**Johnny shrugged. "I just think people should be more supportive, I mean with you being pregnant and all." "I'm just tryin' to help and I'm sorry." he said giving her a weak smile. "Your were my friend when I thought you was a boy and your gonna stay my friend."**

Dally smiles at him and looks around then gives him a hug."Thanks Johnny. Your a grate friend. How about we go down and see some races?"

**Johnny looked into Dally's eyes with a soft smile on his face. "That'd be great Dal." he said."Let's go." He was walking away with her when something caught his mind. "What about Steve?" he asked. "We can't just leave him out there, I mean it's been long enough for him to cool off."**

Dally nods."Yeah... We better go and find him and make sure he's ok... If he can't cool down maybe we can see if Soda can talk to him. They are best buddy's."

**Johnny nodded. "Yeah Soda'll know what to do."**

"Let's go by and see if he's home still. If not we can walk down to the DX and talk to him about what happen." Dally said then turning her gaze to the ground thinking about all that has happen this moring. She sighed."I hope Soda can talk to him about this..."

**"Alright." said Johnny going to Steve's house. He peeked nit the door. "Hello?" he called inside. Steve's dad didn't come out this time. Must be too drunk. "He's not here." said Johnny disappointed. "To the DX?"**

"Sure. Hope Soda or even Steve is there." Dally said as they started walking to the DX.

**Johnny walked with Dally to the DX. The garage door was up and Steve was helping a customer. "There he is." said Johnny. Then he looked to the store and Soda was giving some lady her change.**

Dally just waited with Johnny till eather one of them was done so they could talk to them. Dally sat on a bench and let out a deep sigh.

**Steve finished up with the customer turning around smiling. He held in his hands two bucks. He saw Dally and Johnny and frowned truing and going into the garage. Johnny sighed.**

Dally frowned."Lets go in side and see Soda." She said while getting up.

**Johnny nodded going in the Store. "Hey Soda." he said. "Hey Johnny! Hey Dally!" said Soda as he grinned. He put the last of the money in the register and went around to them. "What'cha guys need?"**

"Two things. One a bottle of watter and two... Can you talk to Steve? I told him and he freaked out..." Dally asked while looking at Soda.

**Soda nodded. "Sure I'll talk to him." he said. He went out to the garage where Steve was pacing kicking things. "Calm down Steve." he said. He scooted onto an old car hood laying down. He turned his head to face Steve. "So you freaked out huh?" "Yeah." said Steve stuffing his hands in his pockets. Soda shook his head. "Ya can't just leave her feelin' this way." he said. He sat up going over to Steve wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon." he said.**

Dally was sitting down on a bench drinking water. She left the money for it on the counter. Johnny was sitting next. Dally took the bottle away from her lips when it was half gone. They sat there watting for Soda and Steve to come back."Thanks Johnny." Dally soundly said looking down at the bottle in her hands.

**Johnny looked at Dally. "Thanks for what?" he asked surprised.**

"For everything." Dally said in a soft tone then taking another drink of water finshing the bottle off.

**Johnny gave her a small smile. "Welcome." he said softly. Steve and Soda went out a moment later. Steve took one look at Dally and glared. Soda rolled his eyes and pushed Steve into a chair next to Dally. "Sit." he said. Steve glared at him. "I'm not a dog Soda." he said. "Not sure bout that." said Sodapop grabbing Johnny and pulling him away. Steve looked at Dally. "Hey." he muttered.**

"Hi...Steve why do you hate me now that you know I'm a girl? I didn't think you care..."Dally said turning to look the other way."Is it cause you don't want a girl to be your friend?"

**Steve shifted. "I-I don hate ya." he said facing her. "It's just I told ya everythin' Dal, and now your a girl." he paused. "Come to think of it, maybe the reason you were so good at given me advice on girls was because you are one." He smiled. "Sorry I've been such a..." he couldn't finish the sentence so Dally did. "Jackass?" "I guess..." said Steve.**

Dally smiled and held her laughter in."I guess I can for give you." Dally said turning to look at Steve."Can ya' do me a favor Steve?"

**Steve looked at Dally and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, sure what is it?" he asked.**

"Can ya' get two more bottles of water? Seeing it is pretty much your fault that I'm tired. Johnny and I walked from The Dingo to your place then to here." Dally said grinning at Steve.

**Steve looked at her wide eyed. "Uh...yeah..sure." he got and went to the back of the register. There he puled out two bottles of water. "Here" he said handing on to each of them.**

"Thanks Steve." Dally said and drank the hole bottle quite fast.

**Steve watched as Dally drank the whole bottle. "Thirsty are we?" he asked.**

Dally nodded before standing up. She tossed both bottles in the recycling basket.

**Steve stood up and went to find Soda and Johnny. Soda was under a car while Johnny was handing him tools. "Johnny!" Steve called. "Dally gettin' ready to leave!" Johnny looked up and nodded. He went over to Steve handing him a wrench. "See ya." he said. "Bye Soda!" he called. They heard a muffled sound from under the car and shrugged. Johnny walked back to Dally. "Ready?" he asked.**

Dally looked at Johnny and nodded."Yeah. Now that is done, lets go down to the races. I heard something that two crazy drivers where going to race. Might be good." Dally smiled and walked out with Johnny with go to the races.

OK another chapter done! Special thanks going to FS77! This is now 'our' story but its under my name because I came up with the idea!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Steve- Why are we here?(points to him and Johnny)  
KCK- Because I we love you guys! Will I love Johnny!  
Johnny- -blush- KCK and **FS77** don't own 'The Outsiders'  
FS77- -hugging Steve-

**The race smelled with liquor, dirt, and sweat. Johnny smiled as him and Dally watched. "Start your engines!" said the guy. He blasted a horn and all the drivers sped off. One guys was in a red car. Paint was peeling off the sides as he raced down the track. Another guy in a white car sped up to him and rammed the side of his car. Johnny gasped grinning. The driver looked short and husky. The type to really slug ya. The other, in the white car was tall and lean. He looked speedy. The husky guy grinned. He pushed down on the brakes and then went behind the guy. His name was Jones. Mike Jones. The thin guy's eyes widened. On his shirt was the name, Brans. Jimmy Barns. Mike smashed into the back of Jimmy's car sending it spiraling out of control.**

Dally was watching the races. She had a smile on her face."I take it you are having a good time Johnnycakes?" Dally looked down at Johnny with a soft smile.

**Johnny smiled at her and blushed. "Yeah." he said. "These guys are really tuff." he said. Mike pulled back in front of Jimmy and sped off, Jimmy in hot pursuit.**

Dally smiled and went back to looking at the race track. In side her mind she was giggling. But her mind turned to something else._'I wish I could tell him... But right now's not the time. Not now. I have to wait for the call... Hope everythings alright...'_ Dally had a stern look on her face. Like she was lost in thought. She didn't even realized that it stared to rain. The summer afternoon while raining made the humtted go up.

**Johnny chuckled. He took off his jean jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Don wan you gettin' all wet." he said. **

Dally smiled at him,"Thanks Johnny."Dally pulled the jacket close to her to keep her dry."You want to know something Johnny?" Dally turned to look at the young boy next to her.

**Johnny looked at her smiling. "What'cha thinkin' about?" he asked**

"Well, to tell you the truth Johnnycakes, if I was not dating Tim I would go out with you. But I know you will find a girl one of these days." Dally smiled at him."And it just so happens I know a girl that is almost like you. You will be meatting her in about I don't know two mouths maybe."

**Johnny grinned. "Hey thanks Dal!" he said. Then he cocked his head to one side looking at her with big owl eyes. "I'm meeting a girl?" **

Dally smiled and hid alittle giggle."Yeah. Her old boyfriend try-ed to rape her so she is living in the next town over with her cousin."

**Johnny looked at Dally. "Tell me Dally!" he whined. He gave her the puppy dog pout. "Please?" **

Dally giggled some more(ok scary thought!)."I can't tell you Johnnycakes. Sorry. But I will tell you something. She as any older brother. He just about killed the guy who tried it. And her sister. Well... She is off some where I can't remember." Dally said trying not to laugh at Johnny's puppy dog eyes.

**Johnny looked at her confused and then shrugged. "Ok?" he said uncertain. He watched as Jimmy pulled up beside Mike. "This could be close..." he said holding his breath. MIKE JONES HAS WON! **

Dally just smiled at him._'She will love him.'_ Dally messed up Johnny's hair that was soaked from the rain."I know you will like her Johnny."

**Johnny smiled and laughed. "Should I bring you back before Tim thinks I stole you?" asked Johnny smiling and standing up. He stretched his arms out and some guy put a wad of cash in his hand. "You won man." he said. "That's 30 bucks right there that is." the guy walked away and Johnny stared wide eyed at the money not moving. "Um..." **

Dally smiled."Looks like you just got some easy money Johnnycakes. "She closed his hand up so the money wouldn't blow away."How about we head over to the Curtis and I will call Tim from there. I don't really want to walk over to Tim's place and find out no ones home." The rain had stopped and Dally had given Johnny his jean jacket."Thanks."

**Johnny nodded. "Ok." he took his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He liked the rain and he was wet anyway. "I'm gonna let my clothes dry out." he said smiling helping her up. **

Dally smiled and nodded to him."So what are you going to spend your $30 bucks on?" She asked looking at him while putting her hand on her stomach. Her stomach was not that big it didn't even look like she was pregnant at all.

**Johnny smiled at her. "Thought I might get sumthin' for the new baby." He took her hand leading her out of the race. "You know, sumthin' like clothes or toys and such." He smiled letting go of her hand. **

Dally smiled at him."Your too sweet Johnnycakes. I don't get why other girls don't see that."

**Johnny smiled and shrugged. "Oh well." he said. "What'cha wanna do next?" he asked. **

"Why don't we head over to the Curtis'. That way I can rest and you and the guys can play a few rounds of Poker. I also have to call Tim up and talk to him about something." Dally smiled at him,"Like you said 'Tim might think I stole you or somethin' '."

**Johnny nodded grinning. "Sure." He slipped on his jacket that had dried by now. He held out his hand to Dally. "C'mon?" he asked cocking his head to one side. **

Dally smiles and takes his hand."Yeah."the two started to walk down the road."Well it was nice out till it started to rain. But then agian the rain is nice."Dally smiled down at Johnny.

**Johnny smiled at her. "Yeah," he said with a grin and a hop in his step. "Rain is nice." Then he grinned slyly. "We keep holding hands like this and..." he stared at this one couple that had been walking down the street. They had stopped in their tracks looking at him and Dally. "...people will think we're together..." The couple smiled and went on. Johnny sighed shaking his head. **

Dally smiled at him."True. But they can think what they want to think." They keeped on walking till they reached about a bloke away from the Curtis place. Dally then let go of Johnny's hand."I don't want them(the gang) think were together. Know Two-Bit he will just go and tell Tim. That is something that I don't need.

**Johnny laughed walking ahead. "Yeah don't want that now do we?" **

Dally laughed and walked faster next to him."We can still walked together. That will never change." Dally noticed the Curtis place was only one house away.

**Johnny nodded smiling sheepishly. He slowed down a little so they were at an even pace. There in sight stood the Curtis house. He smiled. "Home is where the heart is?" he said as a soaked Steve ran out of the house chasing a laughing Sodapop. Ponyboy stood in the door sighing and shaking his head. A shy smile placed on his face. **

"Well I guess this is our home then. We are loved." She then looked at Pony,"Hey Pony. Do you know if Tim called?" As Dally walked though the gate, followed by Johnny.

**Johnny smiled chuckling. "Guess so." he said. The 14 year old looked their way shaking his head. "Not yet." **

Dally nodded."Ok, I better call him make sure he knows I'm ok." Dally walked up the steps and went in side to the phone. She picked it up and dilled Tim's number.

"Hello?"

"Tim?"

"Who else?"

"Could have been Curly."

"Yeah, yeah. How are ya' doing anyway? You and the kid okay?"

"Yes Tim. Were okay."

"So what do you need babe?"

"Can you come get me around seven?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

Dally whisperd into the phone about something.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay then. I will see you in seven hours hone. Love ya'."

"Love ya' too bye."

Both Dally and Tim hung up.

Dally went right for the coutch and lied down.

**Johnny went into the house sitting at the kitchen table. There he noticed Dally laying down and had seen her whispering in the phone about something. By now Dally was taking a light nap. All of that runnig around town could get to anyone. (Insert Spy music here...I advise humming...) Johnny crept over to Dally. "What are you up to?" he whispered in her ear. She mumbled something. "Little louder Dal..." he said. "Not tellin' you Johnnycake..." then she went back to sleep. "Damn!" said Johnny quietly. He went back to the chair and slumped in it pouting. **

Dally was sleeping till around two when everyone came in the house. Then it started to get loud! Dally was facing the back of the coutch making on that she was sleeping, but she was just resting her eyes. But no one could tell.

**Johnny slid back in his chair with a cigarette in his mouth. Soda sat beside him with a few bucks behind his ear. Steve sat next to him peering at his cards with a smirk on his lips. And lastly there sat Ponyboy who looked...let's just say troubled. **

Dally just stayed the same way as she was. Think how long they could stay quite.'_Lets see if they can be quite for at lest 10minuts! That would be the day. But maybe Johnny will ask them to say quite while I'm 'sleeping' but then agian they wake Ponyboy up.' _Dally was thinking with her eyes shut.

**Johnny knew that Dally wasn't sleeping. He had known her long enough to know that. But just for shits and giggles he played along. "Can you guys be quiet?" he asked. "I don't want Dally waking up, she's had a hard day." **

_'God he is too sweet! But then agian that's Johnnycakes for ya'. But I really wanted to have an excuse to hit both Soda and Steve over the head.'_ Dally thought to her self.

**Johnny smiled and put down his cards. Royal flush. Everyone looked at the card's horrified. They folded their cards and gave in the money and prizes to Johnny. He grinned. Then Steve and Soda finally blew. "That's was so not fair man!" shouted Steve. "How did that happen Johnny!" yelled Soda. I think he was either beside himself with shock or something It couldn't be anger. Not happy-go-lucky Soda. **

"Can you boys be any louder?" Dally asked getting up from the coutch and rubbing the sleep away from her eyes."And are you guys pissed at Johnnycakes because he beat you guys?" Dally said while getting up behind them and hitting them on the back of the head."That's for waking me up."

**"Hey!" they yelled. Then they smiled turning to her. "Hello there Dally." They went and grabbed hold of her. Steve held her arms and legs while Soda proceeded to tickle her. "Guys!" yelled Johnny. "Be careful of the baby!" He didn't want Dally, OR the baby getting hurt. **

Dally was laughing then soundly broke free of the two boys and rushed into the bathroom to be sick.

**Steve and Soda looked at one another and frowned. They felt really bad for what Dally must have to go through. Johnny shook his head. "Her stomach is a little weak from carrying A CHILD GUYS!"he said. **

Dally came back a few minutes later and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water."Soda, Steve it's not your fault I was sick. It's called moring sickness." Then she started muttered some on the lines of."Why the hell do they call it moring sickness when it can happen any time of day"

**Johnny cleaned up the cards and Pony muttered something about sitting on the porch. "You ok Dally?" asked Steve. **

"I'm ok. Just hungry that's all." Dally went and sat back down on the coutch."Ponyboy whats the matter?"

**Ponyboy sat looking out at the dusty road. **

Dally went into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich that had, punet-butter, jam, butter, chess, and some Pepsi to drink.

**Ponyboy went back in sighing. He went into the kitchen and saw Dally. He eyed the sandwich. "Hu-Hungry Dal?" he asked. **

Dally nodded,"Yeah. I have been doing a lot of walking around. I had something to drink but not to eat." Dally ate the hole sandwich and drank the Pepsi she got out for her self.

**Ponyboy nodded getting a soda. "What kind of Soda is that?" asked Steve as he entered the kitchen. Just then Soda stuck his head in the kitchen. "Yeah?" he said. Steve rolled his eyes sighing. He threw a coke at the blond haired boy. (Soda IS blond in this one right? If not his hair color can be changed. :P) Soda laughed catching the coke pulling Steve out of the kitchen. Ponyboy stared after them with his eyebrows raised. "Alrighty then." he said. **

"Will if you where asking me, it's Pepsi. Last one too." Dally said taking a small drink of it. She got a few gousebops from the cold drink then calmed down.

**Ponyboy nodded. "Cool." They could hear the distinct sound of laughter from the living room. "One second..." said Ponyboy going to look. Steve had Soda pined on the floor. On his face were little swirls. Under his nose was a REALLY swirly mustache. It looked like black marker to Ponyboy. Soda must have drawn on Steve after he said he'd give Steve a tuff tattoo. Pony looked closer and saw that there were circles around Steve's eyes. "Glasses." thought Ponyboy chuckling. Steve must have pinned Soda down and started doing something to him, like tickling. **

Dally stood by hind Ponyboy while watching the two what now seem to be wrestling.

**Steve pinned Soda's arms behind him. "Say it!" he said. Soda shook his head trying to hop back. "Say it!" said Steve. Soda continued to thrash. Then Steve must have whispered something funny in Soda's ear because the 16 year old blond started laughing. The raven haired 16 year old grinned in triumpph pinning Soda down. **

Dally shook her head silently while smiling at the two boys."Hey guys can you try and keep it down some? I'm going to take a nap."

**Steve nodded after Soda had hollered "Steve is the king! He is awesome! I love Steve! Bow down to him!" Steve smirked rolling off Soda. "Sure thing Dal." "Yeah..." said Soda eyeing Steve. He grabbed him and dragged him into his room. "I think Soda is going to hurt him." said Pony sighing. **

"Looks like I'm taking my nap in Darry's room." Dally sighed she looked at Pony and Johnny. "One of ya' wake me if I'm still sleeping when Tim gets here k?"

**Ponyboy nodded wondering what those two were up to... **

Dally walked down the hallway and stopped at the bed room door that was shut.

**Ponyboy went over to the couch and sat down. He pulled out one of his favorite books. "Gone with the wind."  
**

**In the bedroom... **

**Soda had Steve pinned against the wall. He took Steve's collar in his hands and lead his friend to the bed. There he pushed him down. "oof!" said Steve. Soda climbed over him getting a pillow. There he climbed on top of the black haired boy and proceeded to...hit him in the head with the pillow! "Can't get out of this one Randle!" said the blond between wackes. Poor Steve was trying to protect his face while trying to get revenge on Soda.**

Dally walked down and into Darry's bed-room and shut the door. She walked over to his bed and laid down and feel asleep.

**Ponyboy heard all the noise in his bedroom and rolled his eyes. "Those two are gonna alope one day." he thought sarcastically. He shook his head going back to his book. **

Seven o'clock came and Tim showed up.

"Hey kiddo's. Dal still here?" Tim asked walking in the house.

**Ponyboy nodded letting Tim in. "She's sleepin." he said pointing to Darry's room. Johnny looked at Tim. "Hey Tim." he said. It wasn't enthusiastic but it wasn't harsh either. **

Tim nodded."Okay. Kid did you take care of my girl?" He asked looking at Johnny.

**Johnny stopped himself from glaring. "Uh-yeah." he said. "Better get her." 'Dally is Tim's.' he thought to himself. 'Yeah...' then he smiled. "Haven't heard a peep from her." he piped. "Thought she was dead." Pony looked at his friend. "Your cheerful." he thought smiling slightly. **

Some of the gramer and spelling I can't fix! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny and Steve- -hiding-  
KCK- -Sulking-  
FS77- -Sad-  
Johnny- -Whispers-Come on man lets go cheer them up.  
Steve- -Shakes head no-No way man you can go your self.  
KCK & FS77-**_WE DON'T OWN 'The Outsiders'!_**

**_THIS STORY IS NOT SHALSH!_****

* * *

Johnny went over to Darry's door. "I'll get her." he called back to Tim. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. It was really dark. "Dally?" he whispered. **

Tim nodded his head."Thanks for looking after her kid. Appreciate it." Tim called ti him.

Dally sutured awake and looked at Johnny."Huh?Johnny?What time is it?" She asked whipping with the palms of her hands the sleep from her eyes.

**Johnny glanced at the small clock. "7:30." he said. He leaned in the door light shining on him from the hall making him glow. "Tim's here." **

"It's that late!" Dally said surprised."And I'm still tired." She whinnied but got up."Thanks Johnnycakes." As she walked past him she gave him a kiss on the check(not dally/johnny! She just was being nice!). She smiled at him and walked out into the leaving room."Hey Tim." She smiled at him.

"Hey Dally ready to go?"Tim asked looking at her.

"Yeah. See ya' Johnnycakes. See ya' Ponyboy." Dally said looking at the two boys.

**Johnny nodded. "C ya guys." he said. "Bye." said Ponyboy. He and Johnny sat on the couch. "We haven't heard from those two in a while." said Johnny, referring to Soda and Steve. "Yeah," said Ponyboy. "Wonder what their doin'..." **

**Steve and Soda listened at the door. They grinned at each other. "Wanna scare'em?" asked Steve. "Sure..." said Soda trying to figure out a plan...**

Dally and Tim left the house talking in a whisper about something.

**(S.S)**

**Soda and Steve both looked at each other and grinned. Steve pushed Soda on the bed and Soda started moaning. **

(P.J)

Johnny looked up at the sounds. "Pony?" he asked. "Just Soda and Steve are in there right?" Ponyboy nodded his eyes wide. "Yeah..."

(S.S)

"Soda..." Steve said loud enough for the boys to hear. "I want you so bad..." Soda had a hard time controlling his laughter. "Steve! Oh god Steve!" Soda yelled.

(P.J)

Johnny started shaking. "God Pony am I scared of what their doin' in there..." Pony had a blank look in his eyes and his face was pale. Really pale...

**(S.S)**

**  
Steve got up and went over to the door and Soda followed. He took Soda and threw him against the wall. Not hard...just hard enough that it made a big noise... Soda made scratching sounds on the wall moaning and calling Steve's name. "Oh..oh god baby..." Steve grinned. "Yeah..yeah you like that Soda?" **

(P.J)

Johnny was lookin' like he was gonna faint and Ponyboy was shaking so much. "God this is too creepy!" he said. "I know!" whined Ponyboy close to tears.

"I have to sleep in there tonight too!" Pony said going and turning the T.V. on to block to noise out. It just so happen to be Mickey Mouse."This is better then whats going on in there..."

(S.S)

**"Damn!" said Steve turning to Soda. "They turned up the T.V." Soda bit his lip. He shakily took his hand and ran it through Steve's silky dark locks. Then he ruffled his best friends hair until it stood on end. Steve getting the idea placed his hands on Soda's head and started messing up blonde locks. "Let me see your shirt." said Soda. Steve eyed him but pulled it off. "Ok?" he said. Soda grinned and took his off throwing it on the bed. He slipped Steve's on which was a bit bigger than his. He rearranged it so one of his shoulders was visible. Soda then kneel by his bed and pulled a brown marker from under it. He went to his mirror and started drawing a little brown circle on his neck. Steve chuckled. "Ready?" he asked. Soda nodded grinning. Steve took his hand and slowly opened the door... **

Pony and Johnny where watching T.V. trying to get the thought out of their head.

**Soda went out with a goofy grin and a dazed look in his eyes. "H-hey guys." he said gazing at Steve. Steve smiled and his eyes looked real soft. "Yeah h-hey..." he said shivering as Soda ran a hand up his spine. Johnny looked at the two with wide eyes. Soda's messed up hair and Steve's shirt on. Steve with OUT a shirt and really messy hair. Ponyboy looked at the mark on Soda's neck and he gasped. "That- that's not a l-l-love bite is i-it?" he asked shaking. He was biting his lip and Johnny had just about crawled in his lap holding onto him for dear life. "S-ure is!" said Soda cheerfully. **

Just then Darry came in the house from work.

**Steve and Soda looked up and their mouths dropped. "Shit." Soda hissed under his breath. "Oh fuck." Steve said clutching Soda's hand tightly. "Uh...hey Darry." he said laughing slightly. "Um..how-how ya doin'?" **

"What on earth is going on here!" Darry yelled at the two, Pony winced when he yelled."Ponyboy Johnny go in the bed-room." Pony didn't argue he graped Johnny's arm and they both sprinted to the bed room.

Darry looked at the two boys."Sit. And. Explain. Now." Darry said throw his teeth that where clenched together. He took one of their arms pulled them down to the couch.

**Steve looked at Soda and Soda looked at Steve. They both seemed to sink in their seats. "Um..." they said. "I love your brother?" said Steve smiling slightly. Soda couldn't help but crack a smile. **

"Then mind explain why both Ponyboy and Johnny looked scared to death? Other then the faceted of what they just saw. And I want a answer not another question, Steve."

-Room-

"I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight..."Ponyboy said in a whisper while holding his legs close to his chest.

**(room) **

**Johnny nodded. He had curled up laying his head on his  
arms. "I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life..." he said.**

**(Living room)**

**"Uh yeah so..." started Soda. He had gotten up and was walking in circles. "So ya know me and Steve are curious an all so ya know we thought what would it be like to be together..." here he paused going off on another rant. "I mean we've been friends for so long now and we might as well try it out and it's not like Sandy's here or nothin' and..." he kept going on and on. Steve had relaxed on the couch watching Soda move round and round.**

"So you decided to experiment and scare the carp out of your little brother and his best friend." Darry said not looking inpressed by this.

(room)

"How about I read 'Gone With the Wind' ? That might help clear are heads." Pony asked looking at his best friend.

(living room)

"Sodapop. You could have asked them to go out for awhile insted of scarring them."

**(room) **

**Johnny smiled nodding. He handed Pony the book and laid back down again letting his black hair fall into dark brown eyes. They looked black. Black as night and sorrow.**

**(Living room)**

**"We didn't want them to go..." Soda stopped himself. Did Darry think him and Steve were together? He let himself smile. "We were just gonna make it quick ya know? A kiss or somethin'..." "Then that lead to makin' out and then I pushed Soda on the bed and then..."**

"What ever you two did you are going to apologize to them. And I don't really believe that your together. Your still going to apologize to them and you will be doing chores for a month if it was just a prank."

**Steve and Soda looked at each other. They sighed. Steve got off the couch going over to Soda and kissing his cheek. "Good enough for ya'?" he asked going over to Ponyboy's door and opening it. **

Ponyboy was to busy reading to even notice that Steve was at the door. Darry had dragged Soda down to the room too."You too Sodapop."

**"Fine." said Soda banging on the door. "Pony! Johnny!" he yelled. "Dar has somethin' he wants to talk to you guys about!" **

Pony went for the door and opened it up."Yeah?" he asked opening the door wider as he took a step back. Darry pushed Soda and Steve in the room and he followed them in making sure they could not make a run for it."First of all put your own shirts on." Darry said sounding annoyed with the two.

**Steve sighed. "Look me and Soda didn't do anything." Soda nodded. "It was just an act." "Right?" Steve shrugged. "Sure." Johnny smirked. "Yeah, we kind of figured that when there was nothing on the bed." "Look don't get smart." Steve said. "Steve..." Soda warned. "Gotta go teach him a lesson night!" Soda dragged Steve back to the living room. **

"You two going to be able to sleep tonight ok?" Darry asked looking at his youngest brother and his youngest brothers best friend.  
Pony nodded his head slow."I think so... It's just the sounds that they where making that grepped us out."  
Darry grined at his youngest brother."Bed time is 9 o'clock tonight. School in the moring. You both can have one piece of chocolate cake before bed. Till then you can go on reading."  
Pony nodded."Ok Dar."

**Johnny nodded. "You gonna keep goin'?" asked Johnny, **

**(living room)**

**Soda had tied duck tape around an arm chair and put a struggling Steve in it. He taped his mouth shut and put tape so his eyes wouldn't close. (He doesn't need to blink for awhile! (wink)) He grinned putting on the T.V. "You are going to pay dearly Randle." he said. Steve looked at Soda with big pleading eyes. Soda looked at them and cracked up. "Nice try." he said switching through the channels. He went by a car race and Steve's eyes lit up. Then he flipped it and Steve glared at him. He then passed a channel with girls dancing. Steve's eyes danced. Yet again Soda flipped it. Steve tried to get Soda., I think he wanted to wring his neck. Soda just chuckled until he got to a movie channel. A chick flick movie channel. Steve's eyes go wide and he jerked back and forth trying to get out of the chair but to no avail. "Now your gonna sit like a good boy and watch this," "I'll be back for you in 1 hour and 45 minutes.**

"Yeah, but first lets go get some cake." Pony said grinning and putting the book down.

Darry had gone to bed early seeing he was really tired from wok._'A girl was sleeping in my bed. Better ask the guys in the moring.'_ Darry then dozed off to sleep.

**Johnny nodded smiling. He got up and walked out. He walked through the living room seeing a struggling Steve in an armchair. His eyes widened when he saw he was tied TO the chair! He chuckled patting Steve on the head. "Hey Steve." he said. Then he walked into the kitchen. "How longs he got Soda?" he asked. Soda grinned. "Still got an hour." "I feel really bad," said Johnny. "When I left this girl was goin' with her girl pals to get makeovers or somethin'." "That movie is going to scar him for life." Soda laughed. "Maybe." **

"We should be alittle quieter. Darry's in bed already." Pony said cutting the cake in to pieces. He gave Johnny and Soda each a piece and started to eat it.

**Johnny and Soda nodded. "Right." they said. They heard a squeal from the living room and figured it was just Steve. "45 minutes buddy." Soda said to him patting him on the shoulder. Then he took a big bite of cake. He thought about giving Steve some but his mouth was taped shut. "Too bad." said Soda with pity in his voice. **

Pony and Johnny went back to the room after they were down there cake. Pony picked the book back up and continued to read. Soon he fell asleep while reading it out loud to both of them.

**Johnny soon fell asleep curling up and breathing softly. **

**Soda shut off the T.V and tore the tape off Steve. He pulled his shocked friend out of the chair and pulled him on the couch. He gently laid him down and he laid beside Steve yawning. Steve's eyes were wide open. "I like can't believe Janet treated Jennifer that way." he said quietly. "That bitch." "And that lipstick totally didn't match with that top." Soda smiled softly pushing Steve's head on the arm of the couch. He turned over putting a finger to his raven haired buddy's lips. "Go to sleep." Then he fell asleep. Steve yawned and fell asleep too.**

Everything was quite in the house. The a bloody scream came from Pony and Soda's room.

Darry was in the room in a matter of seconds.

**Johnny awoke with a start. "Wha-what?" he asked looking around. He sighted Pony next to him screaming. "Pon-Ponyboy!" he said. "Hey man wha-what's wrong?" Soda jumped and he and Steve toppled off the couch. He landed on his friend scrambling to his feet. He pulled Steve along and they went to Ponyboy's room. "Pony, what's wrong?" asked Soda going over to his brother and wrapping him in a hug. Steve stood off to the side clad in a pair of jeans. **

Pony was trying hard not to cry. Darry came over and sat on the bed too.

Pony just looked plain freaked out. His face was white as the shits.

"Pony do you remember what it was about?" Darry asked worrying about his youngest brother.

"N-no." Pony said loud enoghe for him to here. Pony was still shaking."I'm sorry I woke you all up..." He had his legs close to his chest still trying not to cry.

**Johnny didn't know what to do. He would have hugged Ponyboy but Darry and Soda were taking care of that. He just slid out of bed and went over to Steve. "We'll let them handle it." Steve whispered to him. Johnny nodded. **

Soon Pony started crying.

"Everything is going to be ok, Pony." Darry whispered to him.

Pony had not woke up screaming and then start crying since the death of their parents. Sure Pony woke up screaming... But he would not just start crying.

"Johnny Steve. You too go in the living room and get some sleep. You have school in the moring."

**Johnny looked worriedly at Ponyboy before going out to the living room. Steve looked at Soda and Soda nodded. "Take care of the kid." he said before turning and going out to the couch. Johnny had already curled on it and gone to sleep. Steve chuckled and laid down next to the couch. "Steve?" came a small voice. "There's enough room for you ya know." said Johnny. Steve smiled. "It's alright Johnnycake." "Get some sleep kid."

* * *

Ok I did the best spell checking that I can do. Hope you guys and gals like this! And Review! Sorry if some things got confusing!**


	5. Chapter 5

K.C.K: YAY! CHAPTER FIVE! I -gets a glare from FS77- I MEAN **WE **DID IT! XD

**FS77: You got that right!**

K.C.K: But I had to take it from e-mail and put it on WordPad. XD

**FS77: And I was a beta! Wee!**

K.C.K: 0.0; UM...

**FS77 **& K.C.K: **_WE DON'T OWN 'THE OUTSIDERS'! -CRIES-_**

**Johnny rolled on the couch clutching his jean jacket closer to him. He was in a cold sweat and he kept wincing. Finally the dark boy toppled off the couch and landed on Steve on the floor who jumped in surprise.  
****"Johnny?" came the mechanic's startled question. "Uh...good morning to you too."  
Johnny laughed nervously as he looked down at the coal haired mechanic.  
Steve blushed. "Y- You ok?" he asked trying to edge out from underneath Johnny.  
Johnny nodded and blushed when he realized where he was. He rolled off Steve and quickly stood up pulling his jacket on.**

Darry came out to see what had happen."What happen?" He asked looking at the two younger boys. He was in the kitchen making breakfast. Pony had come in then looking tired.

**The two teens looked at one another and then at Darry blushing. "Nothing," they quickly said laughing nervously. "Nothing at all..."  
Soda bounded in the room looking at all the tense faces. Steve and Johnny were blushing looking sort of like this: **(A/N doesn't show -.- )**Ponyboy was looking like he was dead. And Darry looked...like he'd been cooking breakfast! Soda rushed into the kitchen saying a quick 'Morning' on the way.**

Darry blinked a few times then shook his head. "Come and eat." he said then walked back into the room.

**The two shrugged and walked into the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon filled their nostrils and they grinned.**

"Come and eat Pony." Darry called for his baby brother."Don't eat everything." Darry said talking to Soda, Steve and Johnny.

**Soda pouted because he had already piled half his plate with bacon. He scraped some off as Ponyboy entered the kitchen. Steve took one egg and 3 pieces of bacon. He rummaged in the fridge for some chocolate milk and poured a few glasses. He grabbed one going to sit on a chair at the table. Soda took what he had taken only adding and egg and about 5 more pieces of bacon. Johnny and Ponyboy were wide eyed only grabbing some bacon and an egg. They all grabbed a glass of chocolate milk and sat around the table.**

Darry was drinking his morning coffee and eating what he had on his plate. 5 strips of bacon, 2 eggs, 2 tomato pieces and two pieces of toast.

**Steve finished and pushed back from the table going to put his plate in the sink. Then he grinned going into the living room and walking out on the porch.  
"I think he's going to go home and change his clothes." said Soda who had finished and was munching on a piece of Darry's toast.  
Ponyboy drank the rest of his chocolate milk setting down his glass and putting his dishes in the sink. "I have to get ready for school."  
Johnny thanked Darry for breakfast and walked out to the living room after rinsing his dishes. Johnny joined Steve on the porch looking out at the dusty street.  
"Uh Steve would you mind- I mean you don't have to- it's just - um..."  
Steve looked down at the younger boy by a year. "What is it Johnny?" he asked.  
"Would- would you mind walking me to my- my house?" he cringed expecting Steve would tell him he was weak or not worth his time. He was surprised to hear however. "Sure."  
Soda walked into his room to get ready for work.**

Darry finished his breakfast ad left the room. He went to get his stuff for work.

Johnny smiled and Steve hollered in the house. "Thanks for lettin me stay and for breakfast and Soda, I'll see you this afternoon!" Then he and Johnny left.

Darry was ready. "Pony Soda you two ready?"

Soda nodded as he went out clad in his uniform.  
"Wait one sec!" called Pony as he searched for clothes. He finally decided on a blue shirt and jeans.

Darry got in the truck and started it up. He waited for his brothers to get in the truck.

**The two Curtis brothers stepped outside and into the truck.**

Darry pulled out of the yard and started to the school to drop Pony off first then would head over to the DX to drop Soda off.

**Steve and Johnny walked down the street to where Johnny's ruin of a house stood. They winced as yelling and the throwing of pots and pans reached their ears.  
"C'mon..." said Johnny as he quietly opened the door. His father staggered out into the hall and spotted him.  
"Where thewa hell haveubeen...?" he slurred. Whiskey was present on his breath and Johnny leaned into Steve. "My friends hou-"  
"You were suppose to be home 3 hours ago..."  
Steve looked at Johnny's Father disgusted. He didn't know where his son had gone, and beat him. He also didn't even know some people in this world actually care about Johnny.  
The dark haired boy looked deep into his father's eyes. He trembled as the drunken man pulled back his clenched fist. Johnny saw the fist coming. He closed his eyes not wanting it to make contact with his face...it never came.  
Johnny opened his dark eyes to see Steve being hit by the blow. The dark haired boy had stepped in front of Johnny. He wasn't about to let the kid get hit. Steve wiped the blood that had come from his lip and grabbed the man's arm.**

**Johnny get your stuff!" yelled Steve. Johnny nodded scrambling up the stairs to grab his stuff. He shot out the door and called for Steve. Steve let go of the man's arm and pulled back connecting a blow with his face. Then he karate kicked him in the stomach before running out.**

**Ponyboy walked quickly to his locker and stuffed his bag inside. He then selected his books for that day and went to his first class. English...  
Sodas walked around the counter and opened the cash register to count the money he'd be starting with for the day, whistling as he worked. **

Darry drove to work and started his day.

**Steve and Johnny ran to Steve's house to pick up some clothes. Surprisingly his dad wasn't there so they slipped in and Steve found some clothes. He picked out a black sleeveless sweatshirt and ripped blue jeans.**

**Ponyboy sighed as he made his way home from school. Mr. Symes had given them a 2 page essay due by tomorrow. He threw open the door setting down his things. **

Dally looked up. "Hey Ponyboy, what's up?"

**Pony looked up at her and smiled sitting on the floor across from her spreading his essay on the coffee table. "Just this report."**

Dally just nodded. "What's it on?" she asked looking at him.

**Ponyboy looked at the book placed in his hands. "It's Candy, by Maxwell Kenton." he said. "It's about this girl who has to write a report love or something." He shrugged. "Most of the guys just like it cause the girl is pretty and born on Valentine's Day." **

D**a**lly laughed but grinned. "Well then it should be easy to do the report on it then."

**Ponyboy smiled and began to write. "Wow," he said as he finished 3 sentences in a row. "That was easy..." **

Dally grinned at him. "See what I mean?"

**Ponyboy nodded smiling. He had already completed two paragraphs, thus completing his essay. He stood up taking a second to stretch before putting it in his backpack. Then he went to sit next to Dally smiling. "Thanks Dally!" "Watcha wanna do now?" he asked. **

"Don't know. Are ya' hungry?" she asked looking at him.

**Ponyboy looked at his watch realizing what time it was.** 2:57pm**"Actually, something to eat would be great right now." "I'm starving!" he smiled. "Watch'a in the mood for?"**

Dally laughed at him but shrugged. "Don't know."

**Ponyboy thought a minute. "There's a diner not to far from here...we can go there and pick Tim up on the way if you want or the guys or go by ourselves or..." after that he went on naming every possibility. When he finished he took several deep breaths. "Yeah..."**

"Tim can't come. He's going to get a job as far as I know." Dally said, "We can go find the guys and ask them. But no way in hell is Two-Bit going to be coming. Darry, Steve, and Soda had to work to anyways."

**Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah so I guess it's just us..." **

Dally grinned. "What about Johnny?"

**Ponyboy slapped his head. "Hoe could I forget about him?" he asked. "Yeah he can come too!"**

Dally laughed and got up."Okay then lets go find him. Johnny-kun...err... I mean Johnny was laying in the lot tossing the foot ball up in the air and catching it.

**Ponyboy grinned running over to him and kneeling next to him. "Hey Johnny." he said. **

The foot ball hit Johnny on the head once Pony appeared. "Hey Pony." Dally showed up a few minutes later. "Hey Dal." Johnny said looking at her. "Hey Johnny."

**"So, Dal and I were gonna to go get something to eat..." said Ponyboy peering at the tan boy. "Do you wanna come with?"**

"Sure. That would be grate. Who's buyin'?" Johnny asked looking at his two best friends. Dally shrugged.

**Ponyboy shrugged thumbing through a wad of cash in his back pocket. "I guess I am." he said.**

"I guess I can pay for a bit." Dally said taking some money out of her pocket. Johnny put his hands in his pockets and pulled them out with nothin'. "Looks like I can't help. Sorry guys." Dally put an arm over his shoulder. "It's okay Johnnycake. Don't worry about it."

**"Don't sweat it Johnny." said Ponyboy smiling. "We have enough." **

"Thanks guys." Johnny said with a smile. Dally looked at Pony. "Why don't you lead the way Pony?" she said re-moving her arm from Johnny's shoulders.

**Ponyboy shrugged. "Ok..." He turned down Maple street and entered on Black Ave. "You guy's coming!" he called.  
A few minutes later the group turned onto Shell street. There standing next to several shops was a small diner. It windows looked friendly enough with yellow lights aglow. **

Dally just smiled as she looked around. She had never been on this side of town before. Johnny looked around. "Hey Pony witch restaurant is it?" he asked looking at his pal.

**Ponyboy searched his memory. "Angelina Bella." He scratched his head. "I think that's Beautiful Angel in Italian. So this must be an Italian joint." **

"Aint that stuff expensive?" Johnny asked looking at Pony. Dally nodded her head in agreement with Johnny.

**Pony nodded looking at his sneakers. "You guys deserve the best." he said grinning, as he looked back up at his friends. **

Dally smiled at her friend. "That's sweet of you Pony." Johnny nodded. "Thanks. But you are coming in too. Your my best buddy." Dally looked at them. "Both of you are my best friends." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Johnny's face went a pink color.

**Pony's cheeks flared and he smiled. "Th-thanks Dal." He opened the door and held it open with a sweep of his hand. "After you," he said indicating Dally and Johnny.**

Dally smiled at them both before walking in. Johnny followed her. "Thanks, man." Johnny said looking at Pony.

**Pony smiled. "Anytime, Johnnycake." **

Dally just waited to be seated not sure if they had to seat themselves or what. Johnny was standing next to her thinking the same thing.

**Ponyboy went next to the two other greasers before a tall man walked towards them. He had pencil thin mustache and slicked raven hair. His dark eyes squinted at the greasers before raising a perfect eyebrow.  
"Follow me," he said after a moment. He lead them through the maze of tables and waiters before finding one for them. "I will be back to take your order, but would you like a drink to start off with?" he asked.  
**  
Dally did her best not to glare at the man. "I'll just have some water please." she said politely. "I'll have Pepsi please." Johnny said looking up at the man.

**Ponyboy's cheeks were spotting an angry red. "Just a coke will do." he said gritting his teeth. The man nodded, jotting down the order. He gave them one last look before going off. **

**Johnny smiled. "Thanks Dally." he said blushing. Ponyboy smiled as a blush replaced the angry red. "Thanks Dally." A few minutes later the waiter appeared with tray. He handed Dally an ice cold glass of water and gave the boys their cold sodas. "Have you decided on your meal?" he asked, pen in hand.**

Dally smiled to her friends then looked up at the waiter. "Um...I'll some spaghetti with some salad please." Dally said looking up at the man.

**The waiter rolled his eyes. "Spaghetti and salad it is." He turned towards Johnny and Ponyboy. "And you?" he asked with a raised brow. Johnny grew quiet under the gaze.  
Ponyboy glared. "A pizza. A plain pepperoni pizza." he forced a smile. "Please...?" he said through clenched teeth. The waiter smirked. "Of course." He relayed what they wanted back to them to make sure before he was off again. **

"That Socy bastard has it coming for him. "Dally mutter under her breath but loud enough so the boys could hear.

**The two nodded, solemnly. **

Dally waited for there food to come. She took a sip of her water. "So what do guys want to do after were done eating?" she asked.

**The boys shrugged. Pony ran a hand through his auburn locks. "I have no idea." he said. **

**Johnny thought a minute. "Nope, no clue." he said smiling.**

**A minute later their waiter arrived with their food. A steaming pizza was placed between Johnny and Ponyboy and a fresh green salad and a plate of spaghetti were placed in front of Dally. Johnny examined the new waiter.**

**The boy was tall and lanky, with coal hair that fell in sapphire eyes. He had a small smile on his face and an almost shy expression lurking in his eyes.**

**"I hope your meals are ok..." he said quietly. **

"They look wonderful. Thank you." Dally said looking up at the boy. She had started to eat her salad.

**"Peter! GET IN HERE!" hollered a large voice. Peter sighed and smiled one last time at the greasers before going back to the kitchens. **

**Johnny and Ponyboy looked at each other with eyebrows raised.  
"He was...nice..." they said.**

Dally nodded as she took a sip of her water she was all done her salad. "He's in the middle." she said before taking some spaghetti on her fork.

**The boys satisfied with the answer began to eat away at the eight slices of warm pepperoni pizza.**

Dally smiled and shook her head at her friends. She finished her lunch and took one of the slices of pizza from the boys.

**Pony looked up and pouted at her. Johnny just grinned and rolled his eyes. He ruffled Pony's red-brown locks. "Pon, we have like 6 pieces left." Pony smirked. "I'm just kidding!" he said, biting into his pizza. **

Dally laughed at her friends. Then she grinned. "Hey but I'm the one that's carrying a child around inside me so I'm hungry." She finished off that slice of pizza.

**The greasers smiled. "Eat up, Dal." they said quietly, smirking.**

Dally smiled at them but took another slice of pizza. â€œIâ€™ll leave you guys some pizza too. What ever pizza you guys don't eat I'll have." she said looking at then.

**The two smiled, nodding.**

Dally smiled at them and took a drink of her water after she had finished her second slice of pizza. She let Johnny and Pony eat.

**Johnny grinned as the pizza slid through his mouth and down his throat. Steamy and crunchy and soft all at once. **

Ponyboy took a sip of his coke before wiping his mouth. He then proceeded to eat the delicious golden brown pepperoni pizza.

Dally smiled at her two best friends, she couldn't wait to tell them about the trip in a month.

**Johnny looked up and reached for his glass of Pepsi. His eyes met with Dally's and he coked an eyebrow. She seemed so happy. He smiled back at her before taking a sip. As he set the glass down he looked to Ponyboy to see him looking at Dally too. **

Ponyboy smiled at the girl in front of him. She seemed so full of joy. About the new baby or something else?

"So, what's up, Dal?" asked Johnny.

"Nothin' much. I have to tell you guys somethin' but you can't say nothin' to the rest of the gang ok?" she said looking at them.

**Both greasers nodded. "Ok..." **

"Well in about a month I'm going to the next town over to see some people. And. I know two girls there that just might, maybe, have a crush on you two." Dally said with a grin.

**Johnny blushed. "That's pretty tuff, huh Ponyboy?" he said smiling. Ponyboy grinned.  
"That's nice." he said. "So...do they have names or somethin?" **

"Well the one that has a crush on Pony, her name is Ruby Smith. Her name goes with her hair. And the one that as a crush on you Johnnycake I can't say." Dally said looking at them, trying not to laugh at the boys. She took another slice of pizza from them. "Not hungry?"

**Johnny laughed. "I guess wee aren't anymore." he said.  
Ponyboy smiled. "I guess not." He pushed the rest of the pizza towards Dally. "Eat up." he said cheerfully. **

"Awww thank you." she said smiling at them and took another slice.

**Johnny and Ponyboy smiled. "Anytime..." they said. **

Dally smiled and ate the pizza. She finished the rest of it off. She couldn't help but grin after she was done eating.

**Ponyboy finished off his coke and looked to see Johnny had finished his Pepsi. Then he saw Dally finish her food and asked the waiter for their check. The slick haired man nodded stiffly before brining back their check. **

Ponyboy said thank you and scanned the paper.

45.50

His eyes widened in mild surprise. He knew it was gonna be a lot but he didn't know it was gonna be that much. He sighed and rummaged through his pocket until he found his wallet. He pulled out a few crumpled bills before smoothing them out. The auburn haired boy placed the money on the tab and the waiter took it away before Pony could say anything. "Keep the change..." he muttered darkly.

Dally sighed. â€œI think we should just stick with the Dingo for now on." she said getting up slowly. She took out her wallet and took out a 20. "Here Pony." she said giving it to him.

**Pony smiled, waving his hand at her offer. "You keep it. I get another paycheck next week, and I still have 20 left." Ponyboy had since worked at the DX with Steve and Soda. He tended to the cash register while his golden haired brother and his coal haired friend pumped the gas. **

Johnny nodded in agreement with Pony. "Keep it Dally. It's ok..." he cast a glance down at his sneakers. Why was he talking? He hadn't paid for a cent...  
Ponyboy looked at the expression on his friends face and shook his head. "Don't feel bad Johnny." he said. "It's ok, man." "You don't have to pay a cent."

Dally looked around. â€œI think we should go, before some Socs try to attack us." she whispered to them.

**Pony looked up to see a few classy looking people, staring curiously at them. "Ok." he said edging towards the door.  
Johnny nodded, not liking the look some people were giving him.**

Dally put an arm over both boys shoulders as they walked outside.

**Pony let out a sigh of relief. "I will NEVER enter another restaurant like that." The dark boy with a denim jacket nodded. "I did like their pizza though." he said. Pony smiled, chuckling. "Yeah, it was good." **

Dally smiled at the two. "The spaghetti and salad was good too." but she nodded in agreement with Pony. "Unless I have to get a job, then I might have too."

**Pony nodded, smiling. "Yeah." he said.**

"So what do you guys want to don now?" Dally asked looking at the two boys.

**The greasers shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do, Dal." they said. **

"But I want you two, to pick." she said looking at them.

**"We could go by the DX and see Soda and Steve." Johnny suggested. "Or we could go see a movie." said Ponyboy smiling slightly. He didn't like Steve all that much. **

"We can go see Soda and Steve and get some money then we can go and see a movie. How dose that sound?" She asked.

**"That would be fine." said Ponyboy, nodding. Johnny nodded. "Sounds tuff enough." he said.**

Dally took her arms off the two boys and but them behind her head.

**"So we should head out." said Ponyboy checking his watch. It was 2:30 which meant that Steve and Soda were gonna close shop in about an hour.**

"We should get to the DX before they close up." Dally said looking down at the two boys.

**Pony and Johnny nodded. And with that the three of them headed out. One boy an intelligent auburn haired 14 year old, the other a tan skinned 16 year old who had been kicked way too many times and a girl just discovering the lessons of child bearing. Oh joy... **

K.C.K: How was that? **FS77's** parts are so much longer then mine because I'm only Dal, and she is Johnny and Pony. XD I was Johnny but it was getting late and I could not think to good. XD

**FS77: Hope ya liked it! Chap 6 will be coming soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

FS77: -hugging Steve- Do we own you?

Steve: -suffocating- No.

K.CK.: Would we like to own you? -Huggles Johnny-

Johnny: Yes.but S.E Hinton owns us.

Steve: -mutters- And were grateful for that.

K.C.K. AND **FS77: HEY! WE DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS! **

Dally walked with the two young boys to the DX to see the 14-year-old boy's older brother and his best friend.(AN-Soda's buddy XD).

**A blonde head poked up from behind the counter. "Hey guys." he said as brown orbs looked at each of them. "Hey Soda," said Pony brightly.  
**  
Dally grinned. "Hey Soda. Think you could give the three off us some money to go to the movies?" she asked while looking at him.

**Soda scratched his head. "I don't know if my boss would like that..." he said. He looked around for Steve. "Anyways it's in my boss' office. We just cleaned out the register."  
Just them a mechanic with spiked raven locks walked around the corner. (C/A/N: This is my version of Steve. He has spiky black hair which rocks)  
"I'll pick the lock if you want," he said, wiping his hands with a rag.  
**  
"Any of your own money? Don't want you two getting fired from stealing for the DX." Dally said looking at him.

**Steve shook his head. "He won't know it's gone. Me and Soda are the ones who keep this place in line. He won't notice a few lost bills."  
Soda shook his head and sighed. "Fine, I'll keep watch."**

**Steve smirked as he pulled a paperclip from his pocket. He fiddled with the lock on the brass knob before it clicked open. He pushed it open with his index finger and grinned. "There we go." He slipped inside cracking the lock on the box that held the cash. He withdrew about 40 bucks before closing it and locking the lock with a twist of his wrist. The coal haired mechanic handed the money over to Dally.**

"Thanks. Well see you two later at the house ok?" Dally said as she slide the bills into the back pocket.

**The two boys nodded. **

"See ya' Pony Johnny ready?" she asked looking at the younger boys.

**Pony and Johnny nodded saying their goodbyes to Soda and Steve. Pony kinda gave Steve a stiff nod and a muttered goodbye and Steve muttered one back.**

**They saw Soda hit Steve on the head telling him to be nice as they left. **

"Pony, Soda will find out that you don't like Steve. "Dally said looking at Pony, once they were away from the DX. She messed Pony and Johnny's hair up.

**Pony smiled. "I know..."**

**Johnny nodded. "You should just try to at least be civil with him, man. You know he means a lot to Soda."**

Dally nodded her head in agreement with Johnny. By the way what kinda movie do you guys want to see?"

**Ponyboy and Johnny shrugged.**

**"How bout' an action film?" **

"Okay. That sounds good. I was think a horror, action but an action one is just as good."

**"Horror action sounds awesome." said Johnny grinning.**

Dally just nodded. When they got there she took the money out for the tickets.

**Ponyboy and Johnny smiled as the man behind the counter handed them each a ticket. "Your show starts in 5 minutes." he said. "Enjoy." **

Dally nodded. She walked in ahead of them before looking at the sky that was clouding over. She shook her head then walked over to the food counter to get some popcorn and some drinks.

**Pony and Johnny went to grab a few seats in the cinema.**

Dally bought to lager popcorns and 3 medium drinks. She paid for the movie and then went to find the boys.

**Johnny waved to her and Dally scooted in between them. She handed Johnny and Ponyboy their drinks before settling down with her popcorn. The cinema darkened as the picture played across the screen.**

Dally stared eating her popcorn as the movie played.

**It was a movie called, "Grease". There was this girl named Sandy and this guy named Danny. They met and started hanging out on the beach. There their love blossomed and when they went back to school Sandy saw the greaser for who he was. Danny tries to hide his feelings for Sandy and the whole film was basically a romance.**

**Johnny munched quietly on his popcorn and took a sip of soda every now and then. He couldn't believe they were eating after that big dinner.**

**Ponyboy reached for his soda, and took a few gulps while watching the screen with interest. This movie wasn't half bad.**

Dally was really liking the movie. Even though it wasn't really what they wanted to see it was still good. She was just about done her popcorn and soda

**Johnny was enjoying the movie but one thing was on his mind. That movie guy had messed up big time. They had asked for a horror film and what they got what a romance one. How you could get horror and romance mixed up was beyond him. But the tan skinned boy just shrugged it off and enjoyed the movie.**

After the movie was done Dally had no more pop or popcorn left.

**Johnny finished off his soda and so did Ponyboy. Likewise with their popcorn, it had been reduced to merely small morsels.**

**"That was a pretty good film." commented Ponyboy, smiling.**

"It was pretty good. But I think a horror would have been better." she grinned.

**Ponyboy nodded. "Yeah, me too."**

**"Me three." said Johnny, smiling.**

Dally got up and walked out outside were it was pouring rain

**"Great..." muttered Ponyboy. **

Johnny was bouncing on his heels, smiling smugly. He had on his faithful jean jacket.

Dally shook her head. "Don't make me take your jacket, Johnnycakes." She said with a teasing grin.

**Johnny smiled.**

**"Well he might not make you take his jacket but I will." said Ponyboy who had already striped Johnny of his companion.**

**Johnny chuckled. "Fine."**

Dally smiled at them. "Or better yet we can call someone up."

**Ponyboy smiled as Johnny snatched his coat back. "Calling someone would be nice." he said with a small chuckle. **

"Okay." She said, looking at them, then going inside.

**Ponyboy looked at Johnny and they both shrugged before heading inside.**

Dally put the money in for the phone and dialed Tim's number.

"Hello?" It was none other then Curly. Tim's little brother.  
"Is Tim there?" She asked.  
"Sorry, doll but he's got a girl knocked up already. I'll be happy to bed you anytime you want though, tonight here in bed." he was talking kinda loud so both Johnny and Pony could hear him.  
Dally face looked disgusted at the phone like she would be sick.

**Pony and Johnny looked at each other before Pony grabbed the phone. "Curly, doll, I don' think Tim would like that very much." said Pony using a feminine voice. **

**Johnny snickered and took the phone. "He'd be upset with me, and then what would I do?"**

"Leave you." Curly said then laughed, there was a crash and still laughing. I'm alright doll." Dally had to cover her mouth to keep her quiet.

**Ponyboy giggled. "Of course you are, baby. But if he leaves me..." here Pony trailed off and Johnny resumed. "Then I'll be all alone. And who will I turn to?"**

Curly was laughing. Go to your two other boyfriends. The quiet kid and little little Curtis."  
Dally could not help but grin.

**Johnny and Ponyboy looked at each other, trying to keep from falling over with laughter. "But baby," started Johnny. "You want me that bad, you should be able to take care of me." Ponyboy then started in.  
"You're a big strong guy, you could take better care of me than that Curtis kid and quiet Johnny, right?"**

"Naw the big Curtis guy would kill me." he laughed.  
"Not if I kill you first, you little runt." It was Tim.  
Dally took the phone from the boys with a smile that said .'Thank-you-so-much.'

**There was a dead silence on the end of the phone, before it went dead. Dally sighed and hung up. "That was funny!" she said and started laughing.**

**Pony grinned. "It was our pleasure!" he said with a grin.  
"Yeah, it was worth it." said Johnny laughing.**

Dally laughed. She took out some more change. "Here Pony. You call Darry up." She said still giggling. "I got to go over to Tim's place, and talk to him. I might see ya' guys later or tomorrow." She said still trying to calm down.

**Ponyboy nodded, taking the change and thanking Dally. "Watch out for socs," he grinned. "Or worse, Curly."  
Johnny smiled at Dally. "Be careful." he said.**

Dally nodded. "Yeah. I will. I have my blade too an I can yell pretty darn well. I'll be sure to call you guys if I can when I get to Tim's." she said then gave them a hug, then walked off.

K.C.K: Well there ya go! Chapter 6!

FS77: Took us long enough.

K.C.K: Yeah,but it's here now and we wont get hurt by the angry mob.

FS77: -looks around- What angry mob?

K.C.K: The one that's gathered by the door.

FS77 and K.C.K.: 0.0


	7. BIG NOTE!

Hey everyone. I hate to say this, but Katie and I decided to stop this story. We are going to start over only because of our writing styles changed so much since we started this. I will keep this here up for everyone's amusement. I am really sorry about this everyone but we feel its better this way. If you have any questions about the story please send me an e-mail at: outsidersgirl1019106 yahoo. ca just take the spaces out. Or even PM me. It really doesn't matter to me. Just don't be messaging about how mad you are about us stopping.

Thank you everyone.

Shell & Kat

~heart~


End file.
